clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
PogoPunk X
PogoPunk X is the alternative form and X-Virus version of PogoPunk. PogoPunk X greatly differs from his cousin, as he is more formal dressed, wearing a tie and formal shoes, however, the two share the one thing they both love, which is painting. The problem is, PogoPunk X only likes one colour, which is blue. His main objective is to paint every terrain, building and creature blue and utilizing paint bombs to exact his wishes. Claiming to be the inventor of the color blue, PogoPunk X is very protective over anything colored blue, and tries to claim that it is his. Since PogoPunk's house is blue, PogoPunk X has a very hostile rivalry towards his alter-ego. PogoPunk X, unlike its counterpart, utilizes a paint brush instead of a Pogo Stick, and wears blue, instead of green. PogoPunk X also does not wear goggles, and the trademark "X" appeared on many X-Virus creatures is shown on his hat. Background Although not originating from Antarctica, PogoPunk caught the disease from mingling with certain X-Antibodies, since he did not know about the X-Virus during that period of time. Penguins and other creatures thought it was strange that PogoPunk kept painting everything blue, mumbling words like; "Blew, blew, no thats not it", "Green, green, oh, I got it wrong again" and many other forms of rambling nonsense. One night, sleeping in his house, PogoPunk began sneezing profusely. A thing he found odd was that the mucus was blue colored, instead of green. The next day, he went to see a doctor, which confirmed that he was diagnosed with the X-Virus. Since the virus itself is complex within every creature, PogoPunk's was the most complex case yet, since the X-Virus was more suited to Antarctican life. Due to the case being so complex, PogoPunk was the first X-Virus case to go into operation, to remove the X-Antibody from his system. The operation was a success, and PogoPunk X was born. PogoPunk X began painting everything blue, but the original PogoPunk did not like everything being blue, so a massive paint war began. The townsfolk are angry about it, but the war is still reigning, with PogoPunk X splattering everything blue, and PogoPunk splattering everything in every color except blue. Director Benny is very unhappy. Involvement PogoPunk X tries to paint everything blue colored in Antarctica, but mostly he will try to paint over things that are already blue, or things that are impossible to paint. He has once tried to paint the ocean blue, depsite the fact that the ocean is colored blue, and has also made numerous attempts to paint the sky blue, even though the sky is also blue. His allegiance to Nightmare is limited, as he is so determined in coloring everything blue, that he has made numerous attempts to recolor the evil ice lord, from his light blue colors to dark blue. Despite the fact that the main color of Nightmare Enterprises is blue, Nightmare is reluctant to let someone paint over him. If in the event PogoPunk X happens to meet up with his counterpart wandering the USA, they will immediately engage in battle, forcing innocent bystanders to hide in fear of getting splattered by paint. Many townsfolk are angry at PogoPunk and PogoPunk X's shenanigans, and a Court Case against them has yet to be determined. Trivia *PogoPunk X's blue color is purely from the X-Virus. *He seems to wear a Santa Hat most of the time, however, it has been recolored blue. *PogoPunk X hates every color, besides blue. *Illustrator Keith is scared of him. He claims that POGOPUNK X's paintings give him headaches. See also * PogoPunk * X-Virus * Nightmare Category:Characters Category:X-Creatures Category:Creatures